Pocahontas 1995 Aired on ABC (March 1998) Part 6
(Cut to exterior of Jamestown, sunset) * John Smith: Easy, Thomas. It's me. * Thomas: Oh, John! I could've hurt you! * John Smith: Not aiming like that, you couldn't. Keep both eyes open if you shoot. You'll see twice as well. * Ben: Smith! There you are! * Lon: We've been looking all over for you. * Ratcliffe: Smith! Where have you been? * John Smith: I was out scouting the terrain, sir. * Ratcliffe: Excellent. Then you must know the Indians' whereabouts. We'll need that information for the battle. * John Smith: What battle? * Ratcliffe: We will eliminate these savages once and for all. * John Smith: No! You can't do that! * Ratcliffe: Oh? Can't I? * John Smith: Look, we don't have to fight them. * Thomas: John, what's gotten into you? * John Smith: I met one of them. * Ben: You what? * Thomas: A savage? * John Smith: They're not savages, they can help us. They know the land, they know how to navigate the rivers. And, look! It's food! * Lon: What is this? * John Smith: It's better than hardtack and gruel, that's for sure. * Wiggins: I like gruel. * Ratcliffe: They don't want to feed us, you ninnies! They want to murder us! All of us! They have our gold, and they'll do any fact to keep this! * John Smith: But there is no gold! * Ben: No...gold? * Ratcliffe: And I suppose your little Indian friend warned you this? * John Smith: Yes. * Ratcliffe: Lies! Lies, all of this! Murderous thieves, there's no room for their kind of civilized society. * John Smith: But this is their land! * Ratcliffe: This is my land! I make the laws here. And I say anyone so much as looks at an Indian without murdering him on sight, will be tried for treason and hanged. * (Cut to exterior of Powhatan village, night) * Nakoma: Pocahontas! * Pocahontas: Nakoma! * Nakoma: Don't go out there. I lied for you once, don't ask me to do this again. * Pocahontas: I have to do this. * Nakoma: He's one of them! * Pocahontas: You don't know him. * Nakoma: You go out there, you'll be turning your back on your own people. * Pocahontas: I'm trying to help my people. * Nakoma: Pocahontas, please...you're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt. * Pocahontas: I won't, I know what I'm doing here. * Nakoma: Pocahontas, no! * (Cut to exterior of Jamestown settlement, night) * Ben: Ratcliffe wouldn't take us halfway to China for nothing. * Lon: But what if Smith is right? What if there is no gold? * Englishman: If you ask me, Ratcliffe's been lying to us since we left London. * Ben: Listen to you, you bunch of idiots. These savages didn't attack us for nothing, they're hiding something. * Lon: If they do have the gold, I reckon we'll have to fight them. * (Thomas follows John to the edge of the settlement) * Thomas: (gasping) * Ratcliffe: Follow him. * Thomas: Yes, Governor. * Ratcliffe: I want to know where he's sneaking off to. * Thomas: Yes, sir. * Ratcliffe: And if you happen to see any Indians, shoot them. Oh, and Thomas? You've been a slipshod sailor and a poor excuse for a soldier. Don't disappoint me again. * (Cut to interior of Kocoum's tent) * Nakoma: Kocoum? * Kocoum: What is this? * Nakoma: It's Pocahontas. * Kocoum: What's wrong? Is she alright? * Nakoma: I think she's in danger. * (Cut to exterior of Grandmother Willow's glen, night) * Grandmother Willow: The earth is trembling, child. What just happened? * Pocahontas: The warriors are here! * John Smith: Pocahontas! * Pocahontas: John! * John Smith: Listen to me. My men are planning to attack your people. You have to warn them. * Pocahontas: Perhaps it's not no use to stop this. You have to come with me and speak to my father. * John Smith: Pocahontas, speaking isn't going to do any good. I already tried speaking to my men, but everything about this land has them spooked. * (muffled howling) * Grandmother Willow: That's the strangest creature I've ever seen! * (Percy chases Meeko) * John Smith: Percy! Easy, Percy, come here! * Pocahontas: Meeko, come back! * John Smith: You see what I mean? Once two sides want to fight, nothing can stop them. * Pocahontas: Come, come here! Both of you! * John Smith: It's alright, he's a friend. Bad, bad dog! Sit! * Pocahontas: What are you doing here? Meeko! * John Smith: Percy, get back here! What are you doing here? Stop this! * Grandmother Willow: Alright, that's enough! It's enough to make your blood boil. Now then, there's something I want to show you. Look. (Touches a vine to the river surface) * Pocahontas: The ripples. * John Smith: What about them? * Grandmother Willow: So small at first, then look how they grow. But someone has to start them. * John Smith: They're not going to listen to us. * Grandmother Willow: Young man, sometimes the right path is not the easiest one. Don't you see that, only if the fighting stops can you be together. * John Smith: Alright, let's go speak to your father. * (Pocahontas and John embrace, then kiss. Kocoum and Thomas are watching) * Kocoum: (whooping frustratedly) * Pocahontas: (gasping) * (Kocoum attacks John) * Pocahontas: Kocoum, no! Kocoum! Leave him alone! Unh! Kocoum, stop! * (Thomas loads his gun) * Thomas: (whispering) Both eyes open. * (Thomas shoots. Kocoum falls) * Pocahontas: (gasping) * John Smith: Thomas! * Thomas: Is he... * Pocahontas: You murdered him! * Thomas I thought that--- * Pocahontas: Get away from him! * John Smith: Pocahontas, this won't help! He was only---- * Pocahontas: He murdered him! * Native American warriors: (shouting) * John Smith: Thomas, get out of here. Get out of here! * (Thomas exits. John is captured)